Rose the Flower Welsh Corgi
Rose is a Zhu Zhu Puppy Appearance: Rose is a Welsh corgi with cream fur, ginger and black flowers, tan underbelly, very pale yellow birthmark and pale, light grayish chartreuse green eyes. Her very pale yellow birthmark is a rose. She wears a light cerise collar and yellow rose tiara Blue Christmas gave her as a New Year's Day gift. Bio: Rose loves to collect magical golden rainbow crystal roses and clovers flying from her garden at the full moon! She likes kisses to humans. Gender: female Animal: dog Dog breed: Welsh corgi Birthmark: rose Birthday: January 31 Partner: BeBe the partner dog Friendliness: 38 Rose's Missing Zhus Event Rose starts the missing Zhus event in January 1, 2020. She tells everyone about many missing Zhus outside Zhu-niverse. The gorillas are Rayito and Algodoncete. The crocodiles are Applejack and Bubbles. The goats are Applejack, Medley, Sunbeam, Seaspray and Surf Dancer. The pink moose is Parasol. And the meerkats are Moonstone, Skydancer and Sunlight. New Year's Day gift from Blue Christmas Blue Christmas gives Rose a New Year's Day gift. It is a yellow rose tiara. The present has a pink ribbon. New January code The new January code is flowercorgi redeemed with items before it will expire on January 31, 2020: # golden snowflake earmuffs # golden knitted hat # golden snowglobe hat # '''Rose '''the flower corgi # BeBe the partner dog # Mr. Squiggles # Pipsqueak # Num Nums # Chunk # Jilly # 28 coins # 24 tickets # 20 cakes - strawberry, gingerbread, blueberry, lemon, banana, dark chocolate, vanilla, apple, cotton candy apple, peppermint, lemon cherry, silver salted caramel, chocolate, coffee, raspberry, lychee, lemon lime, peach mango, dark strawberry and red pepper # 32 lollipops - strawberry, blueberry, lemon, banana, lime, apple, orange, cherry, cotton candy apple, peppermint, lemon cherry, grape, cotton candy grape, kiwi blueberry, kiwi, mango, Halloween cookie, tangerine, minty berry, mint currant, orange mint, raspberry, berry blue, bubble gum, dragonfruit, mint, lychee, tutti fruitt, lemon lime, peach mango, blue raspberry and sour apple # 38 hearts # 26 ice cream sodas - cotton candy, strawberry, blueberry, lemon, banana, black sesame, dark chocolate, vanilla, lime, apple, orange, cherry, cotton candy apple, peppermint, lemon cherry, grape, cotton candy grape, kiwi blueberry, kiwi, mango, Halloween cookie, tangerine, silver salted caramel, chocolate, coffee and minty berry # 4 diamonds # 28 glittery Zhu Zhu Pets paint colors - pink, purple, sky blue, pink, white, orange, yellow, orange, yellow, sky blue, peach, light blue, light purple, magenta, lime green, light yellow, orange, purple, purple, white, turqouise, lime green, dark gray, blue, yellow, purple, silver and sky blue # 28 cupcakes - strawberry, gingerbread, blueberry, lemon, banana, dark chocolate, vanilla, apple, cotton candy apple, lemon cherry, silver salted caramel, chocolate, coffee, raspberry, lychee, lemon lime, peach mango, dark strawberry, light blueberry, red pepper, chocolate peanut butter cup, brown, lemon-strawberry, lemon-orange, wildberry, white apple, red raspberry and white chocolate # 15 magic unicorn horns - copper, diamond, golden, silver, blue, light blue, white, bright orange, cream, orange, yellow and red, purple, yellow, crystal and pink # 25 crystals # 24 treasure chests # 20 fancy pet foods # 15 cookies - gingerbread, blueberry, banana, dark chocolate, vanilla, apple, cotton candy apple, peppermint, lemon cherry, grape, cotton candy grape, kiwi blueberry, Halloween cookie, silver salted caramel and chocolate # 12 tiaras - blue, pink, white, purple, orange mahogany, yellow, light pink, darker pink, purple-gray, cyan and green # 20 mushrooms # 14 ice cream cones - cotton candy, strawberry, blueberry, lemon, banana, black sesame, dark chocolate, vanilla, lime, apple, orange, cherry, cotton candy apple and peppermint # 10 gold hearts # 6 sapphires # 10 slingshots - red, blue, yellow, black, white, green, dark red, orange, pink and brown # 6 eggs # 4-day membership Rose's Breeding Rose's breeding finds a pair of Zhu Zhu Pets breeding each other in the location: Zhu Zhu Village # Butterscotch + Rayito = Baby Lemon Drop (G1 My Little Pony) # Swanna ♀ + Sirfetch'd ♂ = Ducklett (Pokémon) # Penny Ling + Ling Pen = Jun Ling (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Blue Belle + Algodoncete = blue Ember (G1 My Little Pony) # Noivern ♂ + Sirfetch'd ♀ = Galarian Farfetch'd (Pokémon) Zhu Zhu Jungle # Leavanny ♂ + Steenee = Bounsweet (Pokémon) # Charizard ♂ + Haxorus ♀ = Axew (Pokémon) Zhu Zhu Forest # Skuntank ♂ + Ninetales ♀ = Vulpix (Pokémon) Zhu Zhu Beach # Centiskorch ♂ + Scolipede ♀ = Venipede (Pokémon) # Blu + Jewel = Bia (Rio) # Heliolisk ♀ + Inteleon ♂ = Helioptile (Pokémon) # Aromatisse ♀ + Sirfetch'd ♂ = Spritzee (Pokémon) # Musharna ♀ + Hypno ♂ = Munna (Pokémon) Primary breeds Red breeds: # Red Squirrel + Nilla = Perri # Too Loud Bear + All My Heart Bear = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Cherry Treats + Sugarberry = White Valentine Twin (G1 My Little Pony) # Ramona + Esteban Banderas = Pinky Beekman (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) Yellow breeds: # Patches + Chewy = Butter Cheeks # Funshine Bear + Cheer Bear = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Star Hopper + Woosie = Baby Sunnybunch (G1 My Little Pony) # Poodles + Fuzzy Gumbopaws = Sulky MacWhiskers (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Ampharos ♀ + Typhlosion ♂ = Mareep (Pokémon) # Chuck + Poppy = Samantha (Angry Birds) # Accelgor ♂ + Ariados ♀ = Spinarak (Pokémon) # Red + Ruby = Boy Egg (Angry Birds) Blue breeds: # Blue Cherry + Motley = Jay # Grumpy Bear + Work of Heart Bear = Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) # Bubbles + Tall Tales = Baby Racer (G1 My Little Pony) # Sunil's Dad + Sunil's Mom = Sunil Nevla (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Altaria ♀ + Swanna ♂ = Swablu (Pokémon) # Greg Blue + Olive Blue = Jay Blue (Angry Birds) # Bamboo + Moo = Snickle-Fritz # America Cares Bear + Christmas Wishes Bear = Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) Black breeds: # Boo + Spottie = Baby Cakes # Polite Panda + Perfect Panda = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Black Project Pony + White Project Pony = Baby Goody Gumdrop (G3 My Little Pony) # Parker Waddleton + Ramona = Pinky Beekman (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Banette ♀ + Snorlax ♂ = Shuppet (Pokémon) # Bomb + Matilda = Zoe (Angry Birds) # Princess Taffeta + Night Glider = Baby Fifi (G1 My Little Pony) # Genghis + Gail Trent = Juan Jorge José (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Abomasnow ♀ + Crabominable ♂ = Snover (Pokémon) Common breeds Orange breeds: # Atom + Carly = Sunggems # Brave Heart Lion + Proud Heart Cat = Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) # Moonstone + Sunlight = Baby Sunribbon (G1 My Little Pony) # Ivan + Penny Ling = Jun Ling (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Arcanine ♂ + Pyroar ♀ = Litleo (Pokémon) # Bubbles + Candy = Crystal Bird (Angry Birds) # Matilda + Female White Bird = Zoe (Angry Birds) Green breeds: # Greenbean + Shamrock = Greenbean Purple breeds: # Serenity + Moonmist = Savvy Red breeds: Fireball + Clover = Ash Rare breeds Red breeds l: # Glitz + Fireball = Ashley # Always There Bear + Too Loud Bear = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Pretty Vision + Tic Tac Toe = Baby Tic Tac Toe (G1 My Little Pony) # Scarletta Redd + Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt = Lemasque (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Bisharp ♂ + Kricketune ♀ = Kricketot (Pokémon) # Terence + Matilda = Zoe (Angry Birds) Red breeds ll: # Damien + Glitz = Ash # Cheer Bear + Too Loud Bear = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Sunburst + Pretty Vision = Baby Tic Tac Toe (G1 My Little Pony) # Strum Basso + Felina Meow = Milah (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Blaziken ♂ + Talonflame ♀ = Fletchling (Pokémon) # Hugh + Bette = Muge (Angry Birds) # Love-a-Lot Bear + Too Loud Bear = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) Pink breeds: # Pinky + Dezel = Marmie # Pink Power Bear + Lotsa Heart Elephant = Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) Yellow breeds: # Lawni + Chewy = Butter Cheeks # True Heart Bear + Funshine Bear = Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) # Parasol + Goldilocks = Nibbles (G1 My Little Pony) # Shilah + Tiger = Sulky MacWhiskers (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Mega Ampharos ♀ + Mega Manectric ♂ = Mareep (Pokémon) # Patrick + Pauline = Kumiko (Angry Birds) Epic breeds Yellow breeds: # Carly + Chewy = Butter Cheeks # Birthday Bear + True Heart Bear = Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) # Quackers + Raincurl = Baby Quackers (G3 My Little Pony) # Buttercream Sunday + The Furry Fury = Casey Cottonpuff (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Archeops ♂ + Pelipper ♀ = Wingull (Pokémon) # Star Quarterback + Lady Bacon = Kumiko (Pokémon) # Mommy Sweet Celebrations + Daddy Sweet Celebrations = Baby Sweet Celebrations (G1 My Little Pony) # Gail Trent + Tootsie = Juan Jorge José (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) Blue breeds l: # Chandler + Blue Cherry = Jay # Bedtime Bear + Work of Heart Bear = Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) # Princess Primrose + Firefly = Baby Firefly (G1 My Little Pony) # Tangier + Madame Pom = Juan Jorge José (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) Blue breeds ll: # Sophie + Motley = Jay Purple breeds: # Sagol + Merritt = Little Bit # Share Bear + Bright Heart Raccoon = Wonderheart Bear (Care Bears) # Speedy + Brightglow = Baby Beach Ball (G1 My Little Pony) # Zoe Trent + Tootsie = Juan Jorge José (G3 Littlest Pet Shop) # Ambipom ♀ + Hitmonchan = Aipom (Pokémon) # Zeta + Mighty Eagle = Debbie (Angry Birds) # Swift Heart Rabbit + Grumpy Bear = Baby Tugs Bear (Care Bears) Finding Sunbeam The team of 12 flower Welsh corgis found Sunbeam from the sun. Finding Seaspray The team found Seaspray from the clam. Finding Medley The team found Medley from fireflies.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Puppies fanmade Category:Dogs Category:Female characters fanmade